Star Effect
by ShaneWolfe
Summary: Just something I tried writing, I love both Mass Effect and Star Trek, so I thought why not try to make a cross over. I rarely do fanfics, so I hope its alright.


Shepard took an uneasy breath, she hissed in pain, teeth clenched as she felt the sharp tip insert itself into her skin. She was very pale; markings covered her arms along with a lot of her body. Black almost tribal looking markings. Somehow something was going wrong. The Doctor looked at Shepard, brow furrowed and a sympathetic look on his face. "Commander please try to relax and sit still for once", his tone was slightly abrupt "it's just a little blood test; need to know you are human like you say. Those marking's aren't normal, so try to see it from my point of view. It's troubling to believe" he raised a brow and took the blood sample over toward his office. Shepard wasn't sure what to make of this entire event, the last thing she remembered was taking on a Reaper ship, well more like outrunning a Reaper ship. The beam hit near by and she blacked out, waking up on the unknown ship with that annoying almost bald doctor, who seriously lacked a bed side manner.

She was then greeted by the ships captain, her name was Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation starship Voyager, a human vessel. Of course Shepard was extremely suspicious, she'd never heard of the Federation before. She inquired about this and it only fuelled her doubts. Janeway explained that The Federation was a human based group, in charge of many starships, it was made up of many different species and cultures. Shepard explained about the Alliance and it caused Janeway to also become suspicious. It had been a very rocky start. There discussion led to a medical exam, one to test that she was truly human. Shepard found herself suddenly marked with these strange wounds, it was what made this crew wary of her to start with. These wounds didn't quite look like a normal wound should, no indent into the skin. No breakage of the skin, not even a drop of blood or scrap of evidence the skin had been violated in anyway. Shepard sat on the medical bed; she was thinking events over trying to figure out what happened. Where was the Normandy, her own crew. What happened. Her heart rate increased, her fist clenched and after a few moments lost in angry thought a single tear founds its way down the Commanders soft peach white coloured cheek. Her thoughts went straight to a dire ending for her crew, her friends. The Reaper ship had destroyed the Normandy. She hoped, and even subconsciously prayed that they were all alright. Her tension eased when the Doctor walked back into the room and lowered the force shield around the medical bed.  
"So I guess that mean's I'm human huh Doc?" Shepard smirked slightly. The Doctor simply nodded "Yes I can confirm you are human but…I must insist that you remain in sickbay for another few hours. I would like to give you a full check up, I discovered some strange bio readings. I need to investigate this further, if you agree to this of course" he looked at her hopeful she wouldn't be as stubborn as Janeway with check up's.  
Shepard looked around the sickbay, she took a deep breath, then looked at the Doctor "well if you think it will do any good..Wait…what? Strange bio readings" she paused, her brow narrowed as she stared at the cold colourless floor of the sickbay "can you tell if it's bad or not?" A hand went to the back of her neck, rubbing one area in a nervous action.  
"Well I can not say for certain until I perform more in depth tests" The Doctor thought about trying to explain further but the Commander seemed willing, he was pleased about this. Now more at ease The Doctor smiled, "so I was never informed of your name and I'm quite interested in learning others names. I've yet to find a name of my own. I find it extremely difficult to find a suitable name for myself, not that I haven't tried. Oh goodness no. None seem to suit me, if you have any suggestions, I'll gladly welcome them" he rarely stopped to take a breath, as a hologram he didn't require one. He walked around the room as he spoke, an intrigued and curious expression upon his face as he spoke with Shepard.

Shepard smiled to herself, the Doctor reminded her of Mordin. She stretched her sore body and then faced the Doctor "My name huh… hmm I rarely use it. Everyone just calls me Shepard, it's my last name. I'm not sure what name's I could suggest, if I had my ship the Normandy I'd let you go through her database for names. I'm sure you'd find some rather interesting names there" she watched as he walked around the small area of the sickbay medical bed room. The Doctor took in every word the commander had to say, very interested.  
"Shepard. It's a pleasure to meet you Shepard, so the Normandy's your ship? Do tell me about her, it will make these test's go easy for you if you relax. She sounds like a hardy ship" The Doctor started to set up the procedure, a few typical scans. Shepard watched as a small scanning device slowly circled her, she hadn't been told but she tried to stay almost perfectly still.  
"Normandy's the best ship the Alliance Fleet has. She's quiet, quick and well lately she's like home. Normandy's seen a lot, brought my team together. I wish I knew what happened to my crew, if there alright" Shepard drifted back to talking about the Normandy, it made the test fly by and soon she was greeted by Captain Janeway.  
"How's our friend Doctor" Janeway warmly spoke as she made her way over towards the Doctor. The Doctor looked up from the data pad, his brow furrowed "if you'd have come a few hours ago, I would have told you she's in perfect health. A normal human being but I'm detecting strange anomalies in her blood. I do however think you may want to explain our current situation. I do not think our dear Commander is aware, for now she is free to go and I do not see her being a threat to any of the crew. I do not require her for further test's, well for the moment anyway" with that said the Doctor walked off into a small room of the sickbay and began analysing the blood and going over the scans, trying to find answers to those strange readings. Shepard however was left with Janeway and a lot of unanswered questions.  
"So Commander, I can imagine you have many questions. Shall we speak in the mess hall? You must be starving by now" Janeway suggested, she was willing and able to answer any of Shepard's questions. Shepard nodded, she did not speak a word.


End file.
